


Dorian

by queenofthejungle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthejungle/pseuds/queenofthejungle
Summary: This is a poem about the romance arch between a male Inquisitor and Dorian.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Dorian

He’s funny, handsome, and quick-witted,  
Model looks no matter how he’s outfitted,  
He wields magic and necromancy,  
While his companions call him fancy,  
I can’t help but stop and stare,  
He’s dangerous and delicate with unique flair,  
His dark hair and eyes, his velvety voice,  
I’m falling hard, but I don’t have a choice,  
I want to help him, so I step in,  
Instead of delight, he expresses chagrin,  
In my confusion, I return his heirloom,  
To apologize for his anger, he meets me in my room,  
He’s used to loving in a world where it’s hushed and hated,  
In his world, feelings aren’t allowed they’re antiquated,  
He glances at me and I think I see,  
A tiny spark of hope for what we could be,  
He quickly pushes it aside,  
And girds himself with his pride,  
He’s been let down too many times before,  
The past disappointment jars me to the core,  
He asks the question, but doesn’t wait to hear,  
I kiss him gently to silence his fear,  
As we face each potential death,  
I thank the Maker with each breath,  
With this amazing man by my side,  
My strength and my will are fortified.


End file.
